An arrangement in which a joining structure for integrally joining a front portion of a front side frame and a front portion of a wheel house upper member is formed from a front leg portion extending downwardly from the front side frame toward a subframe, a horizontal linking portion extending outwardly in the vehicle width direction from the front side frame toward the wheel house upper member, and an inclined linking portion having a right-angled triangle shape when viewed from the front and being connected to an outer face in the vehicle width direction of the front leg portion and a lower face of the horizontal linking portion is known from Patent Document 1 below.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4233053